I Don't Want to Realize
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: No eres tan obtuso ni un imbécil, sabes que Mikasa siente algo por ti, es solo que finges que no lo haces, es que no quieres darte cuenta porque no sabes cómo actuar en consecuencia. ErenMikasa. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Periodo feliz después del entrenamiento o algo así. Imagínense un periodo feliz y ya.**

* * *

**I DON'T WANT TO REALIZE**

_Capítulo Único_

A veces, la gente dentro de las murallas solamente necesita un poco de ánimos para seguir viviendo. No es que estén olvidando el peligro que representan los titanes para los humanos, simplemente que desean pensar en cosas menos funestas. Entiendes, pero tú, Eren, en cambio, no tienes cabeza para nada más. Titanes, titanes, titanes y el mundo exterior, ese que ansias conocer porque has nacido en él. No puedes mirar más allá de eso. Por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Sorteas, junto a Armin y Mikasa, la gente que se encuentra en la calle para disfrutar el festival; ellos lucen aparentemente despreocupados, aparentemente felices y también, aparentemente, han olvidado el miedo que infunden los mounstros de allá afuera.

Razonas acertadamente que ese no es un festival. La cantidad de atracciones es mínima, no hay comida y apenas existen unos cuantos adornos colgando de los stands, ¿entonces por qué la gente sigue tan perdida en ese pequeño mundo como si fuera un verdadero carnaval? Porque es todo lo que tienen, te dices, un momento de paz. Un momento de olvidar. Un momento efímero de felicidad al que necesitan aferrarse para no enloquecer en medio de ese constante terror a la muerte.

Armin, junto a ti, se escabulle un poco de su pequeño grupo de tres para saludar a Hannes, que se encuentra a unos metros de ustedes. Armin luce feliz, ingenuo como todos, pero tú lo conoces mejor que eso. Él no se está aferrando a ese momento, simplemente lo disfruta por el placer de tener un recuerdo feliz, de calidez y familiaridad, antes de que llegue el día de su muerte. Sí, han hecho la promesa de salir al mundo exterior juntos, pero ninguno de los dos es tan ingenuo. La muerte está presente, como una sombra, para todos aquellos que pelean contra los titanes.

—¿No vas, Eren? —pregunta Mikasa a tu lado. Su blusa blanca de algodón y su falda caqui de tafetán lucen viejas y desgastadas.

Qué extraño es volverla ver de civil, piensas, después de todos esos días llevando el uniforme. Así luce menos mortífera, menos _cazadora_. Pero su mirada sigue siendo la de un soldado capaz, uno de una envidiable agudeza mental y destrezas físicas. Nada estorba que sea mujer. Mikasa vale mucho más para el trabajo que una gran cantidad de hombres; vale más que tú, lo sabes. Porque solamente eres un soldado un poco por encima del promedio (pero muy valiente) sin tus habilidades de titán. No es que reniegues, son los simples hechos.

—No, aquí me quedo —contestas, no quieres hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo mismo, pero eso no lo puedes evitar. Es imposible impedir que un humano piense como es imposible razonar con un titán.

Notas que ella tampoco se mueve tras tus palabras, a pesar de que antes había hecho ademán de andar tras Armin y Hannes. Se quedan los dos, en silencio, viendo el mar de gente andar de aquí para allá. A veces son empujados, pero esperan a su mejor amigo sin moverse de su lugar.

Te detienes a pensar un poco en Mikasa, en la bufanda roja que lleva amarrada a su cuello, como un amuleto de la buena suerte. Una vez fue tuya, sabes lo suave y cálida que es, así como también estás seguro que tú no hubieras podido cuidar ese simple trozo de tela con tanto cariño como ella.

No eres tan obtuso ni un imbécil, _sabes _que Mikasa siente _algo _por ti, es solo que finges que no lo haces, es que _no quieres darte cuenta_ porque no estás seguro de cómo actuar en consecuencia. No sabes lo que se supone que tiene que suceder. Porque lo que ella siente es algo que va más allá del agradecimiento por salvar su vida, algo que no es el sentimiento que se da entre los miembros de una familia. Es algo mucho más fuerte, como devoción absoluta por tu insignificante persona, un sentimiento que tú no _puedes _llegar a comprender del todo, porque tu cabeza está buscando la venganza y la libertad, sin dejar espacio para nada más.

Los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia ti son algo que, al menos por ahora, se encuentran fuera de tu alcance, lejos de tus manos.

Armin regresa a ustedes con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, la emoción brillando en sus ojos.

—Habrá fuegos artificiales. ¿Cuánto hace que no vemos pirotecnia?

Como si la hubiera invocado, algo se alza en el cielo y explota. Una explosión de colores que llena los ojos de los habitantes de la muralla, que los hace sonreír sinceramente. Porque esas luces brillantes no simbolizan horror y muerte, no son un recordatorio de guerra, son un símbolo de que los humanos siguen _viviendo_, no solamente existiendo. Ustedes _viven_, no sólo temen.

Giras el cuello un poco, hacia tu mejor amiga, quien tiene la vista alzada como el resto de la gente, admirando el pequeño espectáculo en el cielo nocturno. Mikasa es bonita, lo sabes, no estás ciego, pero piensas que lo parece aún más así, con los rastros de la inocencia brillando en sus oscuros irises que ambos creían había perdido el día en que sus padres fueron cruelmente asesinados.

Entonces piensas que si Mikasa, quien antepone tu vida por encima de la suya puede disfrutar de ese espectáculo, tú también. Aparcas a los titanes en un rincón de tu mente, a la sala de espera, y alzas la vista, tu mano deslizándose cuidadosamente, casi con suavidad, en la de ella.

No puedes prometerle nada a Mikasa porque, para empezar, no sabrías ni qué prometerle. No entiendes muy bien lo que espera de ti, pero quieres darle algo, aunque sea pequeño, en retribución de todos esos años junto a ti, creyendo que eres más de lo que en verdad vales.

Y con sus dedos entrelazados con naturalidad, como si pertenecieran a esa justa posición, piensas que cuando llegue el día, cuando entiendas qué es lo que espera de ti, _cuando te des cuenta_ de lo que no puedes ahora —de que tú también la amas, porque Mikasa te ama, y tú también a ella—, le vas a entregar todo lo que ella se merece, incluso si eres tú mismo al completo.

Pero, hasta entonces, tomarse de las manos es todo lo que puedes ofrecerle.

* * *

***Suspiro*. **

**Me siento vieja y caducada. La sección tenía menos páginas desde la última vez que estuve aquí o.O**

**El punto es que esto no es lo que yo quería escribir D: *se arroja como comida de titán*. Yo iba a escribir un fluff tan azucarado que les iba a pudrir los dientes, provocarles un coma diabético y vomitar arcoíris, todo al mismo tiempo. Por suerte para mí, la idea original no se alcanzó a malgastar en este oneshot y siempre puedo intentarlo después.**

**Igual quiero aclarar que no creo que Eren esté taaaan pendejo respecto a Mikasa (a pesar de que la trata peor que a Armin —lo que me hace pensar que, a ojos de Eren, Mikasa es hombre y Armin mujer xD—), solamente que él está pensando en otras cosas y su cerebro claramente no es multifuncional como el de nosotros xP**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**

******Última edición 05/11/2013**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción parcial o total de este escrito sin consentimiento del autor.**_


End file.
